comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gambit
The Prince of Thieves, the Ragin' Cajun...Remy LeBeau. He's as known for keeping his secrets as he is for being a terrible flirt and irrascable charmer. He's good at getting himself into tight places...but maybe not so good at getting himself back out. What's less clear is where his true loyalties lie, given how close to his chest he keeps his cards. Literal or otherwise. Gambit is a known member of the X-Men team, notable not only for his peculiar choice of wearing magenta into battle--maybe to match the color of his powers?--but also for being very good at blowing things up. He is also affiliated with the X-Institute. Background Gambit's life started with thievery. Shortly after his birth, word got around about the baby with the burning red eyes, and this alerted the Thieves Guild who believed the child to be the key to a prophecy tht would unite their guild with the Assassin's Guild, ending a long standing feud. He became known as Le Diable Blanc, the White Devil, and was given over to the care of a gang of street thieves, who raised him. It was working the streets for this gangthatRemy inadvertantly tried to pick the pocket of the legendary Master of the Thieves Guild, Jean-Luc LeBeau. LeBeau liked the boy's gumption and adopted him as his own son. In his teen years, Remy was betrothed to Bella Donna, the daughter of the head of the Assassin's Guild, as part of a truce to strike an accord between the two houses. Thankfully, Remy and Bella Donna had met as children, and the marriage wasn't a loveless affair. Sadly, on their wedding Bella Donna's brother Julien challenged Remy to a duel, which Remy won by slaying Julien in self defense. To preserve the peace between the guilds, Remy was exiled from New Orleans, never to return under pain of death. During this time, Gambit, as Remy had started to call himself, found his nascent powers growing exponentially. This growth came coupled with a loss of control, and Remy was soon worried he'd become not only a danger to others, but to himself as well. A contact of his directed him to a shadowy geneticist that went only by the name "Sinister". Sinister removed a part of Gambit's brain, halting the uncontrolled growth of his mutant abilities and stabilizing them. Unfortunately, this put Gambit in a position to be greatly indebted to him. Sinister used Gambit to assemble a team of mutant mercenaries. The best of the best, and the most ruthless and loyal to money. Called the Marauders, Remy was to lead this team down into the sewers, where they'd infiltrate the Morlock Tunnels. Remy could not have imagined the horror that he was unwittingly about to unleash. The Marauders lived up to their name. They were a whirlwind of death and mayhem, murdering everyone and everything that they came across. Women, children. Full Anakin versus Tusken Sand Raider action. Gambit was dismayed and stunned to see the devastation that he had been all but directly responsible for unleashing on these poor mutants. He tried to save a young Morlock girl's life, but he almost died in the process. Remy would no longer be Sinister's lapdog. He couldn't. And so he became a drifter once again, avoiding the law and avoiding agents sent by Sinister himself, since Gambit still "owed". Eventually his contacts and leads led him straight into a plot that promised a good, easy payout. As is always the case with such things, it was too good to be true. Gambit got himself caught up in the middle of a full fledged battle between the Brotherhood and The X-Men. In the battle, the Weather Goddess Storm was gravely injured. Gambit, for reasons truly unknown to him at the time, risked his life to save her and draw her away from the battlefield. Later, after nursing her to health, he returned her to her teammates and was offered a place among them. What was intended to be a short crash with the intention of maybe grifting some money out of the old and disgustingly wealthy Professor Charles Xavier wound up stretching out for weeks. Weeks became months, and now months have stretched into years. Gambit has always felt like an outsider, always with one foot out the door, and yet, he still hasn't been able to cut up and run. Heaven forbid, he just might even be starting to really think of himself as an X-Man. Personality Gambit is both the snake charmer and the charming snake. He's a silver tongued devil, able to smooth talk his way through most situations, be it talking his way into a corporate headquarters or talking his way out of the consequences of a dalliance with a married lady. He's quick with the razor sharp wit, and the wry humor, able to both comfort or cut to the quick with a simple turn of phrase at just the right moment. He's also unapologetically everything that he is. He's openly a liar and a cheat. A thief and a confidence man. He wears his vices like a badge of honor. He's smug and smarmy but never /quite/ crosses the line into arrogance. He's just insufferably infuriating and yet cool. On the other side of the token, Gambit is a man with a deep rooted sense of honor and fair play. Often the people he steals from (the real thefts, not petty thefts) are people who are far more dirty and corrupt than him. They're the people who deserve it. He's a modern day Robin Hood. And he's a loyal friend and companion to those who can pierce through the veil of mystery and smarminess that he presents outwardly. Sadly, Remy's ability to build trust in people to offer that loyalty is a problem that he needs working on. He's been with the X-Men for some time now, and he still hasn't unpacked his "take the money and run" bag. And still, he'd lay down his life for anyone who he calls his family. Harder still, he lives for them in everyday of his life, trying to do his best to be the man they see in him, even when he doesn't see it himself. Gambit is a mass of contradictions. A sinner and a saint. A lover and a fighter. A thief and a knight. A Marauder and an X-Man. But among all of these disparate pieces, the one universal truth is that the man is just too damned cool. Logs First Player's Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-05-06 - Leave it to Hazmat - When Jennifer is attacked, the X-Men come to the rescue! Only Hazmat can make it end in an ick. (DG: 2011-05-07 - Terrorist Attack Against Mutant Teen) *2011-11-12 - Acts of Vengeance: The Fanboy, Deadpool - Deadpool stops by the X-Institute for a visit, and Laura proves her worth. *2011-12-18 - Acts of Vengeance: Original Sin-ister Six - Sinister Six attack the X-Mansion. *2012-09-03 - Mudwrestling for Charity - Supergirl and Starfire mudwrestling in bikinis. Nuff said. *2012-09-11 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The War Room - The X-Men discuss Operation Zero Tolerance and what to do about the Prime Sentinel threat. *2012-09-27 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Slave-R-Us - They X-Men aren't all candy and puppies; this group shows slavers that it isn't very profitable to piss off mutants. Second Player's Logs *2013-01-31 - Splitting at the Seams: The Nocturnal Visitor - Lady Fantomex surprises Alex in his room and Alex freaks out, calling for help. *2013-03-12 - Let Them Eat Cake - Protesters and a set-up, and then Hank goes down. Hope is left realizing, she hasn't even seen the tip of the iceberg. Third Player's Logs *2014-01-12 - SDR: X-Men Takedown of Northern NY Newt Plant - About what you'd expect when the X-Men have the option to take out the place making the anti-mutant drug, newt. *2014-01-16 - SDR: Caught Blue-Handed - Rogue returns home from the city to find the Institute under lockdown and some explaining to do *2014-01-17 - SDR: Southern Discomfort - Gambit and Rogue attempt to console each other, with typical results. *2014-02-13 - Gambit's Gumbo Night - Gambit serves up some good old fashioned Cajun cooking. *2014-03-04 - Mardi Gras Shenanigans! - The troublesome triplets and others head to New Orleans for some Mardi Gras fun! Too bad Remy's actually been kicked out of the place. Kind of like most bars he frequents. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. Fourth Player's Logs *TBA Fifth Player's Logs *TBA Galler Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken